


Fly Me to the Moon

by mangochi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Leonard always thought Jim would be louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

"Wait," Leonard pants, his voice cracking, and Jim immediately stills behind him.

"You okay?" The kid's voice is steady, but his hands on Leonard's hips are anything but, alternating between a loose grasp and a bruising grip, and Leonard can feel him trembling behind him with the effort of holding still.

Leonard swallows stickily, drops his head back down to his forearm and braces himself. "Yeah. Yeah, 'm good." His breath hitches on the last word as Jim presses forward again, sliding in another couple of centimeters.

"Fuck, Bones, you're so tight," Jim gasps out, his thumbs digging into the muscle above Leonard's hipbones. He sounds almost in pain, shaking and wrecked, and Leonard mushes his head into the pillow, attempting to breathe.

His whole body's feels like it's a quivering wire, every nerve burning wherever Jim's skin touches his. Jim slides in a little in, and it hurts, hurts like _hell_ , but then he hears Jim's breathing, feels his pulse, listens to every choked off moan, and the burn eases some.

Leonard shifts his left knee out, spreading his legs farther apart and inadvertently clenching down on Jim's cock in the process. Jim swears loudly, his head dropping down to land between Leonard's shoulder blades. "Don't- don't do that," he mutters, his breath hot and wet on Leonard's oversensitized skin. "Or this is gonna end a whole lot sooner than I planned."

Leonard muffles his wheezing laugh against his pillowcase. "Didn't know you ever planned for anything."

"Just for you," Jim assures him, then groans as he bottoms out, his fingernails digging into Leonard's sides. " _Fuck_ , fucking hell, Bones-"

Leonard peels his face off the pillow, blinking back stinging sweat as he sucks in a shaky breath. His erection has flagged sometime in the last five grueling minutes, and it seems to be lost in confusion at this latest sensation. He feels.....full, in a way that should probably feel wrong, but doesn't seem overly inclined in either direction, then Jim twitches inside of him and Leonard's mind explodes.

" _Jim_ ," he thinks he says, or maybe it's just a wordless sound as every ounce of air punches out from his lungs. He doesn't even know if it hurts anymore, or if it's just blindingly, overwhelmingly _good_ , and he grabs the headboard reflexively, his damp fingers slipping on the wood. "I don't- God, you're-"

"Amazing?" Jim offers. "Big?"

Leonard snorts despite himself. "Big ego, maybe." That being said, Jim really is fucking huge and, while he thinks he may be able to appreciate it a little farther down the line, Leonard thinks he may die right now if Jim tries to move again on his own.

So he tightens his grip on the headboard, stares at the wall in grim determination. "Okay, go."

"You sure?" Jim croaks.

"I'm the doctor," Leonard points out, and he doesn't have a clue why that's suddenly relevant. "Now _move_." When Jim doesn't take the hint, Leonard inhales deeply, clenches the headboard so hard that his fingers grow numb, and pushes back.

Jim makes a gargling sound and lets loose a stream of expletives that slip in and out of Standard as he thrusts forward instinctively, and Leonard doesn't recognize the sound of his own voice. It's pain, yeah, but it's more than that, a white edge of pleasure rippling under his skin and all the way up his chest.

He doesn't realize how harsh his breaths are until he feels Jim's hand stroking his back, patting down the rigid line of his spine. "You're okay, you're all right. Come on, Bones, breathe."

"I'm breathing," Leonard rasps out irritably. "Are we doing this or not?"

Jim fumbles beneath him, wraps his slick fingers around Leonard's soft length. "Are you sure? I can-"

Leonard shuts him up by thrusting back again, and this time Jim hits all the right spots. His cock twitches in interest, brushing against Jim's hand, and Leonard lets out a short laugh that's composed of more nerves than amusement. "Oh, man. I can't believe this is happening."

"That good, huh?" Jim tries a slow rock forward, air hissing out between his teeth as he inches out again.

Somehow, Leonard always thought sex with Jim would be hard and fast, but it seems like the kid always manages to surprise him with the unexpected. This is....this is practically _torture_ , the pace that Jim's dragging this into, if it can be called a pace at all.

"Faster," Leonard finally grates out in frustration, and he tries to speed things up from his end, but Jim holds his hips still, keeps him from moving back and forth.

"Bones," he whispers, plastering his chest against Leonard's back. The slide of his skin is alternately slick and sticky, catching in unexpected places as he bites the back of Leonard's neck. "Bones, Bones, Bones." He rolls his hips with every soft, reverent gasp, and Leonard's hands slip off the headboard, dropping down to clench the sheets between his fingers.

Jim's hands are everywhere now, sliding around to his stomach, his chest, pausing to press his thumbnails against Leonard's nipples, and Leonard muffles his groan against the pillow.

Jim's quieter than he expects, his breaths coming in hard, short pants that make him sound like he's in the best kind of agony as he fucks deeper into Leonard, wrapping his arms around Leonard's waist and jerking his hips up higher. The occasional noise will break his rhythm, a ragged whimper that makes Leonard wish he can see Jim's face.

Leonard reaches back blindly, finds a grip on Jim's thigh and digs his fingertips into the taut muscle, pulling him closer.

"Oh God," Jim suddenly says, his voice wrecked. "Fuck, _fuck_ , Bones-" His hand finds Leonard's, bringing it beneath their bodies. "Touch yourself, c'mon."

Leonard clutches his cock with shaking fingers, feels his skin prickle and his hips jolt reflexively at the new sensation. Jim's mouth has latched onto the side of his neck, teeth scraping a red mark there that he immediately soothes over with his tongue. Leonard can taste his own sweat as he pushes himself up on an elbow, stroking himself with his free hand.

He squeezes tight and groans when Jim makes a desperate sound and slips out, and Leonard feels hot wetness on the small of his back, dripping down between his thighs.

 _"Len,"_ Jim breathes, and then he's turning Leonard over, ignoring the sticky mess and reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Leonard's, giving a hard pull and then it's over, Leonard's gone, he flies to the fucking stars on the taste of Jim's mouth and the ridiculous blue of his eyes.

When he comes back down, Jim's plastered to his side, watching him with a smug grin playing at the corners of his swollen mouth. Leonard tries to glare back on principle, but he's lost in the fuzzy bliss of the afterglow, his heart rate slowly returning to normal as he tries to remember how to breathe.

"Well," he says, still a little breathless. Jim grins and drapes himself happily over Leonard's chest, propping his chin on Leonard's shoulder.

"Well, what? Was it good?"

Leonard snorts weakly, throws an arm across his eyes and just laughs. "Yeah, I don't know."

"What, you don't think it was good?" Jim asks in mock indignation.

Leonard peeks down at him from beneath his arm, reaches over and runs his fingers through Jim's sweaty hair to make it stand up on end before smushing it back down again. "It was the best," he says gruffly. "Don't let it get to your head," he adds, seeing Jim's triumphant expression.

Jim's mouth smiles bright and wide, but then it's on Leonard's, and he saves his complaints for later.


End file.
